


Us Against the World

by BaddieBabyGrrl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Light Angst, Mute Reader, Oral Sex, Protective Daryl Dixon, Survival, Vaginal Sex, Wilderness Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddieBabyGrrl/pseuds/BaddieBabyGrrl
Summary: This is based off of a dream I actually had.Daryl and reader are together for the end of the world, just trying to make ends meet.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon & reader, Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 10





	Us Against the World

It had been a few months. The depravity had set in. The hunger. No resistance.

But at the end of the line, you had been lucky. You had him.

Not many at this point had another being to trust with their life.

The road was cold. Your fingers a more pale shade than normal. Forests upon forests stretched in front of you.

You were only aware of his signs of life because your head was planted firmly on his chest under two thick blankets. His heart beat steadily. Breathing smooth. The warmth was a stark contrast compared to the frigid cold. Your eyes closed. 

The goal was to make it to the coast. Northern west coast. 

California was a flaming nightmare. In the wind, Oregon had a glimmer of hope.

Your throat had been heavily damaged, and now was scarred from a run-in with other humans. It hadn’t been long enough to not bother you anymore. The voice you once possessed could no longer come out. Mute to the world, Daryl was possibly the only one capable of understanding your needs.

Your silence, paired with deep, intelligent eyes, made you a careful observant.

Since your voice had left, there was a heavy, wounded look on your face that never seemed to go away. He’d never admit that it broke his heart.

It was too easy, to kill people now. It shouldn’t have been. But nevertheless you were both so jaded, the hardships became less difficult.

You lightly chewed your chapped lips. Daryl felt the small movement and brought his hand to touch the back of your neck. Eyes open, the hand that you rested on his thigh moved to his chest. 

The small shack you resided in did little more than keep the wind off of your back. It smelled of cold musk and rot. The dust was impressively thick in the places left undisturbed.

Daryl’s own scent matched yours. The road stuck in more ways than one. 

You raised your head from him, looked in his eyes, and kissed him.

Gently, softly, only once, and laid your head back down.

His heart rate had increased under your fingers.

It was early morning, almost time to get moving. The hunt from yesterday had provided three squirrels. More sustenance than usual nowadays. You hoped to find small caches in the places you came across, but lately your luck was running entirely dry. 

Daryl lightly sighed. His mind was still groggy from just having woken up less than ten minutes ago. Though time was relative and hardly mattered aside from the two finalities of light and dark.

You moved to get up, a small garbled noise escaping your throat with the effort as you started to stretch.

Daryl followed, then gathering the blankets and his bag. Today you would have to cover significant ground before nightfall.

You turned to him, tapping his shoulder. He straightened to look at you.

“You okay, girl?”

You nodded, just wanting to feel grounded before the day truly started.

He nodded back slightly in return as you grabbed the closest of his hands and squeezed it.

And with that, your day began.

The road had become suddenly scarce of debris after a few miles, allowing travel by car. Daryl picked a car and promptly got it running, enabling a lot of the day to be a mere road trip. 

As if mimicking how life had been before current reality, you stopped at an abandoned convenience store.

It proved fruitful, and had contained some useful supplies. Random food items. A new toothbrush. A travel sewing kit. Ibuprofen. As well as something you hadn’t valued before the storm, a pack of lights. The world was already fucked enough, it was silly to fear cancer at this point. You’d sacrifice some lung capacity for some goddamn piece of mind. 

Siphoning out of two of the cars outside, you then continued on your merry way. 

As Daryl drove, he would occasionally look over at you. Your lips pressed in a thin line, looking out of the window as he drove.

He didn’t hate the silence. Even though it couldn’t be avoided, he actually treasured it. It was hard to treasure anything nowadays without either losing it or not having it in the first place. The true issue could’ve been that there was too much of it. These possible concerns were nonexistent when it came to his feelings towards you.

You filled your silence with action, the subtle and the unmistakable. 

After noticing the third time he looked over since you had gotten back in the car, you met his gaze. You held each other’s eyes until he had to put his eyes back on the road.

By the time he looked back, it was too late.

He hit three “walkers” before swerving. 

The car flipped, and you couldn’t even scream.


End file.
